Blk Mag (Final Fantasy IX)
Blk Mag is Vivi Ornitier's skillset in Final Fantasy IX allowing him to use Black Magic spells. If Steiner is also in the party, Vivi's Black Magic can be used as part of his Sword Magic. In Trance Vivi's Blk Mag turns into Dbl Blk that allows Vivi to cast two spells per turn. Black Magic spells include offensive elemental and non-elemental spells, and spells that inflict status ailments. If damaging used against multiple enemies, it will deal half the damage (if damaging spell) or infliction rate (if status spell) to each enemy, regardless of the number of enemies. Blk Mag command is sealed in Oeilvert. Mechanics Black Magic is learned from equipment by accumulating Ability Points in battle. Black Magic spells with the exception of Osmose, Demi, Comet, and Meteor, follow the following formula in computing damage: : Base = Spell Power - Target's Magic Defense[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : Damage = Base * Bonus Bonus is halved by Shell, being under Mini and if the player multi-targets the spell (unless the spell is naturally multi-target). For status spells the formula is: : Chance = Spell Accuracy + Lv + / 4 - Target's Level[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] After which two random numbers are used to determine if the spell will hit. :If (1st RN mod 100) >= Chance, attack misses :If (2nd RN mod 100) < Target's Magic Evade, attack misses The amount of MP that Osmose drains is as follows: : Base = Spell Power - Target's Magic Defense : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : MP Restored = * Bonus) / 4 The formula for Demi is as follows: : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 Demi has a 40% Accuracy and will never work on bosses. Comet's damage formula is: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Meteor's damage formula is: : Base = 88 : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Meteor's accuracy depends on the following formula: : Accuracy = / 2) + Spirit In Trance, Blk Mag turns into Dbl Blk where Vivi can cast two spells on his turn. The spells cost MP and expend the Trance gauge independently. Occasionally, enemies can take turns in between the first and second cast. Vivi can use the Focus ability to increase his magic power. Vivi can stack the effect but once the Magic stat reaches 99, it will not increase further. The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if KO'd. The formula for Focus is as follows: : * 1.25 Black Magic spells are compatible with Return Magic ability, which Vivi also learns. With Reflect-Null Vivi can bypass targets' Reflect status, and with Reflectx2 power up the spells by bouncing them off a reflected target. With Mag Elem Null every Black Magic spell can be rendered non-elemental. List of Spells Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Some of Vivi's Blk Mag spells appear in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Gallery Etymology References Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Magic Lists Category:Command Abilities